Stuff I found in my notebook
by Sparingly119
Summary: Some weird Wings of Fire stuff I found in my notebook. Caution: Extreme absurdity inside. Do not read if you are allergic to low quality comedy writing. Rated K for Kinkajou Plus! Also other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A bunch of weird Wings of Fire Stuff I found in my notebook.

 **I don't own Wings of Fire.**

Jambu: Glory! There are NightWings in the forest!

Glory: ikr.

Jambu: Attack them why don't ya!?

Glory: Because they're SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!

Jambu: But I thought they were kidnapping us! *gasps* there's one! *points at Deathbringer, who is failing.*

Glory: Jambu.

Jambu: I'm Jambu.

Glory: Yes, but-

Jambu: So! I guess we're all settled here! Time to find Orchid! *walks outside.* *sees Orchid with Mangrove.* *gasps* HEY MANGROVE! I FOUND ORCHID! SHE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Orchid: Well, time to put Deathbringer's assassin training to work! *gets murderous gleam in eye*

Mangrove: *gulps*

Orchid: *Quickscopes Jambu*

Anemone, Riptide, Deathbringer, and Smolder: NOOO! OUR BRETHEREN!

Glory: Where the heck did you all come from?!

Riptide: We are the Society of the Side Characters. An underground organization of characters that are important, and then disappear!

Peril: We will get our revenge for killing Brother Jambu!

Clay: Starflight, why are you taking all these scrolls with us on our escape?

Starflight: Because they're my favorite.

Sunny: *Grabs one.* a transcript of "The View: Episode 68."

Starflight: Hey! Don't touch those Sunny but you're Sunny so I forgive you.

Sunny: Oooooookaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Everyone except Starflight: *Stares at Starflight awkwardly.*

Starflight: TO THE BATCAVE! *jumps down random pole*

Queen Scarlet: Cause it's a thriller!

Burn: *Opens box*

Deathbringer: I hope this aligns with my fanfiction.

Glory: You made a fanfiction?

Deathbringer: You don't know everything about me!

Burn: *dies*

Clay: *almost dies*

Deathbringer: *fist pump* Yusssss!

Glory: You wrote a fanfiic about Clay almost dying?

Deathbringer: ʘ‿ʘ

Whirlpool: I'm gonna kill you Tsunami because reasons.

Anemone: It's time to unleash my **FURY!** *gets huge and goes super saiyan.*

Whirlpool: o no. *gets rekt*

Tsunami: Nobody saw that. If they speak of that they will get noscoped. DO YOU HEAR ME!?

Starflight: Butt-

Tsunami: NO BUTS!

Anemone: I'm glad Auklet didn't see that. Young dragonets/children should never be exposed to violence being inflicted on another.

Scarlet: *melting*

Dune: *dying*

Kestrel: *dying*

Crocodile: *melting*

Fjord: *melting*

Chameleon: *attacks Kinkajou.*

Darkstalker: *Makes Prince Arctic disembowel self.*

Teacher: Perfect! Better put this in a second grade classroom!

Jambu: Hey look an IceWing!

Peril: Why would you think that I'm an IceWing? For one, I'm a SkyWing-

Jambu: For two, I'm Jambu! Hey, that rhymes!

Peril: I'm tempted to "burn" you right now.

Glory: Oh no you don't burn my brother!

Clay: Hey! You assaultin' ma woman!?

Peril: Clay! You finally understand! Since I first met you my love has been burning hotter than my scales!

You are fireproof, but for a year it's seemed like you have been invulnerable to a different kind of fire! Now take me away! *Flies into Clay's arms and cries dramatically.*

Everyone: *Awkward silence.*

Clay: Ummmmm, I was doing my "Mango Men Action Figure Roleplay" with Sunny, soooo…

Peril: *Embarrassed.*

Starflight: I'm already turning it into a poem.

Fatespeaker: This'll go viral!

Tsunami: What does "viral" mean?

Fatespeaker: Oops, wrong time period!

Peril: *breathes fire at Fatespeaker in anger.*

Fatespeaker: *dodges it Matrix style* Try me scrub.

 **More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More is here!**

Morrowseer: So, these are the prophecy dragonets. Severely unimpressive. The MudWing is a fat cow eater who can't tell when a girl like him, the SeaWing is too impulsive for her own good and has terrible taste, the RainWing is a moody teenager with a derpy brother and a dumb boyfriend, the NightWing is a nerd who can't decide which of his female friends he likes more, and the SandWing is an overly-happy golden ball of squeaks.

Sunny: Squeak

Fatespeaker: We're gonna be king and queen, Starflight. *creepy smile*

Starflight: Yeahhhhhhh. About that... *phone noises* 911, I have a drug addict.

Fatespeaker: I am NOT on drugs.

*snorts* ahhh.

 _And now, a breif history of Jade Mountain Academy._

Clay: It started from the bottom now we here. It started from the bottom now the whole team here.

Fatespeaker: DUH NUH NUH DUH NUH NUH DUH DUH NUH FATESPEAKER! SHE HAS VISIONS AND THEY'RE REAL NEAT, SHE THOUGHT STARFLIGHT HAD BIG FEET! SHE ESCAPED LAVA, CAN'T WORK JAVA. IT'S FATESPEAKER! ALMOST IN THE PROPHECY. FATESPEAKER! UH, SOMETHING THAT RHYMES WITH PROPHECY. FAAAAAAAAAAAAATESPEEEEAAAAKERRR!1 (drums and guitar.)

Starflight: No. Stop. Now. No theme songs!

Tsunami: I'm blue da ba dee da ba di...

 **That's all for now! Sorry that was a little short. More madness and insanity will be coming. I'm pretty sure every time someone reads this, they lose brain cells. There will be a long time where this doesn't get updated at all because I'm gonna be on vacation.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crumpets and Cheese

**The madness continues in Chapter** **Ƹ! This is no longer "Stuff from my notebook." I'm just gonna do stupid WoF Script-Writing. I mean, if I find more stuff in the depths of my notebook, I'll just put that in there too, but anyway, ɫήțȰ ˦Њҙ ᶆɐɖηϡᴤⱾᵎᵎᵎ**

Moon: Hi Winter.

Winter: *mumbles*

Random Fan-Girl: AAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!

Winter: No.

Starflight: What's going on out here?

Random Fan-Girl: I AM SO GOING TO….

Starflight: DON'T!

Winter: What? What's going on?

Moon: I read a scroll about this, an ancient, banned ritual where fans take people/characters and predict a relationship between them, the word itself is lost to time.

Starflight: All the queens came together and sealed it off. The cults were disbanded, their fanart and fanfics lost to time.

Random Fan-Girl: I'M GOING TO SHIP IT!

Moon: NOOOOOOOO!

Random Fan Girl: I SHIP WINTERWATCHER!

Moon: NOOOOOO!  
Winter: WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Starflight: WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING IN CAPS?

Clay: BECAUSE CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL!

Starflight: BUT I THOUGHT YOU STILL HAVE TO STEER!

Random Fan Girl: WINTERWATCHER!

Moon: aauuughthhghg.

Winter: errrrrghhhhhh.

Moon and Winter: *turn into a big boat called the S.S. Winterwatcher*

Turtle: *In his cave* *giant boat bow crashes through wall* This is normal.

Sunny: So this school will teach young dragonets to try new things, hang out with different dragons, encourages peace, and has trippy décor everywhere! What should we call it?

Clay: Hippie School Learning Place.

Starflight: How about 'Jade Mountain Academy.'

Clay; Fine. I guess that works too.

Peril: So I drew some totally legit Cleril fan-art, but the paper burned. Could you draw it for me pls? :) I want it to be deadly, but romantic at the same time. Something that screams "burning passion." (Get it?) Ooh! And make Clay just as muscular as he is in real life. Kthnxbai.

Turtle: Uhhhhh…

Peril: Shh! Here he comes now! Act natural!

Turtle: *remains normal*

Peril: *stiffens up with creepy smile.*

Clay: Hey Peril *walks away*

Peril: OMG! :D 333! Did you see the way he looked at me? Did you see his love burning behind his eyes? Did you see blahblahblahclayblahloveyh9t 3-4vtq[ythn-q3htvq6q49higu *melts into puddle of shippiness.*

Turtle: This is normal.

Tsunami: I've got this cool new game to play.

Clay: What's it called?

Tsunami: Truth or Dare!

Glory: NO! THERE'S TOO MANY WOF TRUTH OR DARES ALREADY!

Clay: Exclamation point spam.

Sunny: I'll go first.

Glory: No you won't.

Sunny: Yes I will! STARFLIGHT! *super dramatic anime finger point* TRUTH OR DARE!

Clay: Sunny, why did your voice suddenly get all deep and announcer-sounding?

Sunny: I'LL TELL YOU AFTER THESE MESSAGES!

Glory: That's enough! I'm sick and tired of this stupid game! Stop playing, or I'll shoot!

Tsunami: Pbbbtt! You don't even have a gun.

Glory: ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Tsunami: O noes.

Sunny: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL GLORY SHOOT TSUNAMI? WILL TURTLE DRAW PERIL'S FANART? WILL BILL AND KATE GET BACK TOGETHER? TUNE IN MONDAY NIGHT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF: WINGS OF FIRE *looks at camera dramatically* THE SITCOM!

Clay: Um, what were you looking at so dramatically?

Tsunami: Glory! Truth or dare!

Glory: AAAUAAGGHHHHH *bang bang bang*

Turtle: This is normal.

 **Ahh it feels nice to break away from the darkness of Scorched for a while and get back to this weirdness. I will continue both this and Scorched in the future. I've had a** _ **lot**_ **of time to just type so…**

 **Here, have a snowman to copy 'n' paste!**


	4. Chapter 4: Murder and Culture Mocking

**THE SNOWMAN DIDN'T WORK! I AM MAD AT THE SNOWMAN! :[ Anyway, It'll be Monday Night when I upload this, so Sunny was right when she said to tune in Monday night!**

Sunny: WELCOME BACK TO WINGS OF FIRE: THE SITCOM.

Glory: Please, Please stop talking in that announcer voice. You sound like you should be that guy that announces the next show or something.

Clay: Oh no! Tsunami's dead!

Glory: Well, at least nobody is going to be playing any more Truth or Dare around here.

Peril: Hey guys! I just conveniently showed up for the sake of plot! Want to play Truth or Dare?

Starflight: Eh, sure.

Sunny: I'D LIKE TO TOO, BUT FIRST, SOME MESSAGES FROM OUR SPONSERS!

Clay: Hey look, there's Riptide, Deathbringer and Fatespeaker.

Tsunami: Looks like it's going to be one of _those_ days.

Starflight: I thought you were dead.

Tsunami: Continuity is for chumps!

Starflight: No!

Fatespeaker: What?

Starflight: Don't you get it? Clay and Peril, Tsunami and Riptide, Glory and Deathbringer, me and Fatespeaker, and Sunny and… Idk that plant over there. The fandom is going to- *face gets all dramatically lighted.* Ship us. *dun dun dunnnnnn*

Clay: NOOOOOOOOOO.

Glory: I hate it when this happens. Our gender opposite friend just, shows up for no apparent reason.

?: Hi, I'm Iceberg. I'm a SeaWing-IceWing hybrid with a very relatable personality. I was created specifically so that Sunny has a ship.

Tsunami: Great. An OC. This day just went from bad to worse.

Iceberg: W-what? I'm sorry. I'll just be on m-my way.

Fatespeaker: Stop being so relatable!

One day at Jade Mountain.

Qibli: *dives into drums*

Anemone: I want food.

Pike: OK PRINCESS *runs over and stabs Bigtail in the neck and takes his food.* Here.

Kinkajou: OMG! More DRAMA! I LOVE THIS SCHOOL.

Everyone else: *staring at Pike*

Winter: See? We important Icewings might die here. *Snobby sniff.*

Icicle: *dies*

Moon: *Has smoking gun.* *throws it at Coconut.* It was him.

Clay: What's going on in here and- OH MY GOD!

Qibli: *Now wearing drum like necklace with his head through the drum* You mean "THREE MOONS!"

Clay: Yeah whatever. But THREE MOONS! *runs over to dead Bigtail.* He dropped his fish. *Picks up fish and caresses it like a baby.* Shhh, shhh. It will be alright.

Umber: Moon! Why'd you kill Icicle?

Winter: Yeah. I want to know why you killed her because thank you! She was an annoying b-.

Clay: Winter, we want to keep this at most K+, so shut yo' mouth.

Moon: I did it because the weird voice in my head that can see the future told me she would kill Starflight.

Everyone: *Backs away from Moon slowly.*

Kinkajou: I think she must have eaten some mushrooms in the rainforest.

Moon: No, it's this creepy old wizard that lives under a mountain that wants me to do his bidding.

 **As you've probably guessed by now, I love making fun of ships. I do not partake in the ritual known as shipping, but I do love mocking the ship culture. So here is ships in real life.**

Glorybringer – Some dude who brings his country's flag everywhere with him.

Starspeaker – A very lonely person who thinks the stars are his friends.

Sunnyflight – An airplane on a sunny day.

Sunclay – A Mexican food distribution company. I mean, just imagine it. "Sunclay International Food."

Play- Just what it sounds like.

Winterwatcher- A meteorologist.

Thoughtout- Now this was just Thought out.

Strongteeth- A new mascot to get kids to brush their teeth daily.

Pertle- The weak spot to get hit.

 **Ok, so I'm gonna continue doing ships in real life. That is not over. I will continue this, Scorched and maybe a new Starflight's Guide in the future, so it's all good in the hood. Gotta say something random. Korean Burrito House. There.**


	5. Chapter 5: Winter wants to be explicit

**Wow, if you're still reading this, you might be just as crazy as I am.**

Winter: Hey, you Nightwing! Don't eat my scavenger you s-

Qibli: Winter, don't.

Winter: Oh, just because the stupid fanfic writer is too lazy to change his rating, the little f-

Qibli: Shut your mouth.

Moon: Um, I wasn't going to eat the scavenger.

Winter: Oh. Well then.

Winter's Traitorous Brain: _She is pretty._

Fangirl: NYEH!

Moon: Not this again. Quick, Winter! Destroy the ship while you still can!

Fangirl: Oh no you don't! The commercial I just watched said "shipping's free."

Qibli: Wat.

Delivery Guy: Here's your package of *voice gets all "dreamy"* love.

Turtle: aaaaand this took a dramatic nosedive.

 **I got bored of this.**

Moon: We should try to figure out what the prophecy means.

Kinkajou: Beware the darkness of dragons.

Moon: Well, duh this is obviously the-

Qibli: It's totally our shadows!

Winter: Pfft! That's the dumbest- *Shadow runs off.* what the f-

Qibli: That's enough!

Kinkajou: Beware the stalker of dreams. Oh well, that's me! *Holds up random dreamvisitor.*

Everyone (Yes, everyone in Pyrrhia.): *Stares at Kinkajou.*

Kinkajou: I especially like being in _your_ dreams, Winter.

 **I got bored of this too.**

Fatespeaker: Hey Starflight, why are the eggs and ham green?

Starflight: It's actually a very deep metaphor for the mortality of men and-

TSUNAMI: OMG, THEY'RE TALKING!

Everyone (Yes, everyone in Pyrrhia _again_ ): GAAASSSSSPPPP.

TSUNAMI: THIS MUST MEAN THEY'RE A COUPLE!

Everyone (Yeah, again): GGGGAAAAAASSSSSSSSp.

TSUNAMI: AND WE MUST BRING IN ANOTHER FANFICTION CLICHÉ! SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!

Everyone: *Pushes Starflight and Fatespeaker into a closet.*

TSUNAMI: AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL TOMORROW. *Slams door.*

Starflight: Then it's not "seven minutes" in heaven.

Fatespeaker: It's so dark, I can't see myself. How about you?

Starflight: I never see myself anyway.

Fatespeaker: O yeah.

 **One minute later.**

Fatespeaker: There's something behind the coats in this closet!

Starflight: Why do we even own coats?

*Narnia music starts playing.*

Fatespeaker: I hope I meet a dude with horse legs.

Starflight: *Gets to the other side of the coats.*

Fatespeaker: It's-It's the rainforest!

Jambu: Glory! There are Nightwings in the forest!

 **ANNNND IT'S THE BEGINNING! STAY TOONED 4 MOAR!**


	6. Ch 6 SYOC Submit your overpopular cliche

**OH BOY SOMETHING NEW HAS SPRUNG UP AND NOW I HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF IT.**

Tsunami: Oh, a whole year has passed by. We need more students at Jade Mountain now.

Clay: Why do we need more I have enough depression as it is I don't need more little twats messing it up.

Fatespeaker: But where will we get these students?

Starflight: I KNOW *looks at readers like it's a Dora episode an they're waiting for you to say Spanish words even though ur 2 and you don't even know English.* WE'LL GET THE READERS TO SEND STUFF IN!

 **OH BOY! ANOTHER FRICKIN SYOC! PLEASE FOLLOW THE GUIDELINES BELOW OR DIE!**

 **NAME:**

 **GENDER:**

 **AGE:**

 **TRIBE:**

 **SEXUALITY:**

 **LENGTHY BACKSTORY:**

 **SANDWICH PREFERENCE:**

 **SOCIAL SECURITY:**

 **INSURANCE PLAN:**

 **FAVORITE APPLE PIE THEY EVER ATE:**

Tsunami: Now we will get the students we need.

Clay: A-a-a- ATTENTION: IF YOU OR A LOVED ONE HAS BEEN AFFECTED BY MESOTHELIOMA, YOU MAY BE ENTITLED TO A CASH COMPENSATION. CALL 1-844-NOTASCAM TO SEE HOW MUCH MONEY YOU REALLY GET*!

*This is a lie*

Glory:…. How did I get here?


	7. Chapter 7: Meri Crismes

**CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I LOVE THIS HOLIDAY BUT IF I HAVE TO HEAR ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU ONE MORE TIME I WILL BURN DOWN MY FRICKIN CHRISTMAS TREE**. **ANYWAY, LAST CHAPTER WAS PRETTY MUCH A JOKE BUT I GOT ENTRIES SO NOW I HAVE TO PUT THEM INTO THIS STORY.**

Sunny: *plunks random tree in the middle of the prey center.* ITS CHRISTMAS!

Everyone: *Looks at her confused*

Tsunami: What is Christmas?

Sunny: Oh, we all put a tree indoors and put random stuff on it, eat junk and watch movies. Then when we sleep a fat bearded man will come into our house and leave us stuff if we've been good, but if we've been bad he will give us coal. Then we all look in our socks to see if we got stuff. Then we eat cookies in the shape of people.

Clay: You had me at eating junk.

Tsunami: Ummm, this is weird but I guess we can try it.

Sunny: Attention students! Please put something decorative on this tree!

*One hour later*

Clay: Welp, its 90% weapons, 5% food and 5% other stuff. But we need something to top it all off.

Tsunami: And NO disembodied heads!

Pike: Awwww *puts down random head*

Qibli: I know! *chop*

Winter: OOOOWWWWW. *faints*

Qibli: A star! *Holds up the chopped off end of Winter's tail*

Tsunami: Perfect! It's not a disembodied head so I'm fine with it.

*Later*

Kinkajou: Moon! Wake up!

Moon: Its 11:45 at night what do you want?

Kinkajou: I think I heard that fat guy Sunny was talking about.

Moon: ?

Kinkajou: I heard this "Hur hur hur."

Moon: It was probably just another student go to bed.

Kinkajou: It's just that I then looked in the sky and I saw a sleigh have a mid-air collision with a dragon.

Moon: … *sleeping*

*The next morning*

Clay: *sleeping on the prey center floor*

Starflight: Clay? Is that you on the floor?

Clay: Huh? Yeah it's me. Sorry I fell asleep here I had a good meal.

Sunny: What did you eat?

Clay: Oh this scavenger came in last night and I ate him.

Sunny: ….. YOU ATE SANTA!?

Clay: Just for clarification, he does NOT taste like a bowl full of jelly.

Sunny: Clay you just ate the hopes and dreams of dragonets everywhere!

Clay: Eh. I've eaten worse.

Kinkajou: OMG PRESENTS!

Everyone: *Rushes over to the tree* (Everyone except for Sunny who was backhanding Clay.)

Moon: I got a love confession… from an anonymous stranger?

Winter: *coughs awkwardly*

Winterwatcher Shipper: *Turns head all the way around like The Exorcist.* NYEH!

Moon: Oh no.

Winter: I got an RPG! *Blasts Qibli away*

Starflight: Seriously? Binoculars?

Glory: Pixelated Sunglasses? Oh yeah *Deal with it*

Deathbringer: Hidden blades boi.

Sunny: What's this really tiny box? *Opens it* *Random Dragons come shooting out.*

Starflight: Oh no. *Dramatic Lighting* _OCs_.

DUN DUN DUNNNN.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plot Patrol

**Return of the stupidity**

Readers: Lemme get uhhhhhhhhhhhh 1 OC story please.

Me: OC machine broke

Readers: Understandable, have a nice day.

Starflight: Hey Fatespeaker, do you know where Sunny is?  
Fatespeaker: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

 _3 hours earlier_

Fatespeaker: *hitting gong* GO TO CLASS ALREADY BEFORE I TURN **YOU** INTO A GONG!

Sunny: Isn't that a little harsh?

Fatespeaker: *clubs Sunny with mallot*

Sunny: owie *dead*

Fatespeaker: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oops.

 _Present time_

Starflight: YOU KILLED SUNNY?

Fatespeaker: I mean I did warn her.

Starflight: THAT'S NO EXCUSE! WHERE IS SHE NOW?

Fatespeaker: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

 _Meanwhile_

Sunny: *propped up against hallway wall.*

Qibli: What smells so bad in here?

Turtle: Clay probably tried eating broccoli again.

 _Meanwhile_

Starflight: YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?

Fatespeaker: I mean I did worse with Viper's body.

Starflight: Whut.

?: COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!

Starflight and Fatespeaker: *do that*

?: WE ARE THE PLOT PATROL! We arrest all those that violate the rules. Even if those rules are unenforced! We're taking you to jail!

Fatespeaker: What did we do?

Plot Patrol Officer: Killed off a main character, when this is rated T, which shouldn't include the death of such important characters!

Starflight: That's not even…- I wasn't even…

Plot Patrol Officer: PLOT PRISON!

 _Plot Prison_

Fatespeaker: Wait why are we orange? Starflight and I are Nightwings.

Inmate: Because Orange is the new black.

Clay: Hey Tsunami, sorry you lost your left hand. But I can act as a left hand for you. Like do things you would normally do with your left hand.

Tsunami: It's Lady Tsunami now that I'm higher up in the nobilities. And look how dark that place is over there. Do you think it's the clouds?

Clay: But what about the left hand thing?

Tsunami: Oh I- HEY LOOK RIPTIDES DOWN OVER THERE! UNDER THE CLOUDS!

Riptide: Hello Tsunami.

Tsunami: *going down to him*

Clay: Lady, running down to the Riptide. Taken away to the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man.

Plot Patrol Officer: STOP! IN THE NAME OF ARBITRARITY!

Clay: What?

Plot Patrol Officer: YOU MADE A BAD JOKE! AND IT'S IN SCRIPT FORMAT! I'll have to call in REINFORCEMENTS in the REVIEWS!

Tsunami: WHATS HAPPENING!?

Lucio: Oh LETS BREAK IT DOWN.

Emoji: I WILL MAKE THE EMOJI MOVIE, GREAT AGAIN!

Subzero: Everyone here is even worse than that one with Oceancurse.

ME: WAIT I THOUGHT I WASN'T PUTTING OCS IN THIS.

Ş͎̠̪͖̼̰̙̒̒̌͆̓͒͋̊͌̑͜ͅṭ̨͖͓̺̜̺̣͇̩́̓̐̎̅̈́͐̏̕̕ō̭̼͕̞͓̭͈̬̤̭̍̓̑̎̒͋̿̈̃ŗ̢̢͖̬̫̦̺̪͓̓̌͛̋̍̈̈́̂̃̋y͔̻̣̳͇̫̠͖̱̋͒̈͆͆̀͌̎͛̏ͅ m̨̡̨͎͔̖̣̘̠͊̇̔̈̎̽̎̏͜͠͝a̢̡̼̞̺̭̯̫̫͉͒̈́̋̀̉̀̕͘͘͠c̨̢̘͇̠̠̠̭̪̲͛̓̆̓͆̇͆͝͝͠h̢̥̲̬̰̜̳̺̲͕͗̋͐̓̈̌̌̍͘͠ȉ̢͍̲͎͖̲͍͍̟̞̐͆̿̿̿̽͗̚͝n̗̬̜͉̼͖͕̗̍́̓̑̇́̂̕͘͜͠ͅe̡̛͉͓̗̖̻̙̪̤̯̓͒̍͒́̀̂̂̕ b̨̫͉̟͕̥̘͚̫͈̍̎̐̒̈́̉̐͐́͠ŗ̠̱̙̹̘͈͉̭̞͛̔̿͋͑̈͊̿̕͝o̡̨͕̹̩̪̥̼̝̭̓̄̊͛̓̀̚͠͝͝k̨̛̠͚̗͍̪̯̻͕̣̃́̌́͐͐͌͒̀ę̨̬̫͇͓͔͈̺̘͛͌̈́̔̊͆͌̀͝͝


End file.
